badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Trapped Beneath the Earth
Today begins, 8:00am, Friday, “Wake up” I shouted to my son and wife, “today is the big day, no time to waste. Remember what’s so special about today?” “Yes” my son yelled “today is the day you promised we would tour the old mine that you and mom work at.” “Yes, we will but first go downstairs and eat your breakfast” I replied to my son. He was a 15 year old boy that pretty much liked to cramp inside his room and play call of duty on his Xbox one all day. He loves it so much; you could say he was addicted to it. One time he refused to turn off his Xbox because he was halfway through this mode where it wouldn’t save until you got to a checkpoint. We had this massive fight and I finally succeeded in pulling the plug on his Xbox. He cried all week about his work being lost. Kids right, tough to raise well. Anyway, I come downstairs and started to get everything ready for breakfast. 30 minutes later, we were at the table eating our breakfast and I thought it would be so cool to take my son to see the outdoors for a change instead of playing on his Xbox at home all day. “Ready everyone?” I asked. “It’s time to go.” “YES” my wife and son yelled, “let’s go explore the mine” I could tell their voices sounded really excited. Good, I thought at least they will enjoy it. “Go to the car and warm it up for me both of you” I said “I just need to pack a few more things and then we can go. As I was packing an idea suddenly blossomed in my mind. The workers had told me that this mine had a weird story that happened about 50 years ago, some cave in that killed everyone. What nonsense I thought how could a mine this stable could have caved in. I finished packing and joined my wife and son in the car. “Here we go” I said, “last bathroom break, there are no bathrooms there I should warn you.” “We’re good” my wife said. I pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to the place I know best. 1 hour later, we were there. Ah, so nice to see this place again. It was difficult to describe this place? Well, I’ll try. It was a round platform with tools scattered everywhere from work. The ground was mostly man made wood with a bit of metal. The ledge we were standing on had no lines which meant if we were not careful, we would fall to our deaths. The view up here was amazing; if you turned around, you could see the earth stretching for miles containing greens trees and sparking blue water. We carefully took the road that lead to the mine. The road was muddy and slippery. Last time I walked along this road, I slipped and almost Sid the rest of the way down. Anyway, while I was walking down I suddenly got this weird feeling, like something’s wrong, I felt like we needed to turn back but before I could tell my wife and son this, they were already at the entrance to the mine. “You okay” they asked, you look pale. “Yes I’m fine” I said “I just tripped.” I could tell they know I was lying to them but they did not push me further. I struggled off the feeling and we ventured into the mine. It was dark in here, too dark. “Stay close, If you lose your way you’re dead, this mine has loads of passages that will lead you who knows where, better we don’t find out” I said. “Ok” said my wife. Fine, but Xbox when I get home.” Before I could reply they were already walking side by side deeper into the mine without me. “Hey wait up, I’m giving you the tour” I shouted. They slowed their pace for me to squeeze in between. “Ok, see all these gold ores?” I asked as we walked. “These are what we are trying to mine to earn money. However, these days there are almost no stores that would take gold, sadly.” “Um, right, how far in are we?” my son asked worriedly. “About halfway, we will just go to the end and then return back to the entrance” before they could reply I saw something lying on the ground. “What is that?” I asked. I walked forward and picked it up. It seemed to be an old iPhone 4, the screen was cracked everywhere and there was no cover on it. A feeling of dread took me. “This was not here when I worked here last time” I said. “Maybe one of your workers dropped it?” my wife suggested. I picked it up and started browsing its contents for a clue. It looked like the phone had being wiped clean except one thing. In the photo app there was one recording. I couldn’t make out the date it was caught but I saw the name and the time for it. The name was just help, not help me or help us, just help which I found kind of odd. The time was even weirder; it was 2 minutes and 10 seconds. I thought this guy was a person that liked to hurry and jam everything in one recording. “I found a recording on the iPhone” I said “come here and we will view it together, it might give us a clue about what’s going on”. They surrounded me and bracing myself for anything, I pressed the big white play button. The first thing that I heard was that there was static in the film as if something was blocking the signal. The film itself was pretty normal to start. I made out three people hiking in this very mine, they were all kids. However, one thing I found weird is there was an evil chanting in the background. It wasn’t loud; you could only hear it if you focused on it but it still shocked me. They walked on and talked playfully to each other like they did not hear it at all. “Guys did you see that” one of the boys said Huh, I thought he was crazy. I did not see anything there, only darkness. “Wow this is messed up” my wife and son both responded at the same time. I turned back to the video. That’s when I saw it, or I think I did. It went by so fast that it was a constant blur but I could make out what appeared to be a red tail moving in the darkness. The kids in the video must have seen it too because they were all pointing at where they last saw it move with shocked looks on their pale faces. Then one kid screamed, I mean not a little scream but a life in danger kind of scream and they all started running for their lives deeper into the mine. We all jumped when two of the kids yelped and disappeared like they just varnished without a trace. I quickly paused the video. By now I know I shouldn’t watch anymore but some instinct told me to keep watching that this was important in some way. Well I haven’t figured it out yet. Anyway once I gathered some courage I pressed play once more. The kid was shocked and confused about how this happened; I could see it on his face. That’s when I noticed two things about the chanting. First, the chanting was getting louder the longer into the video I got and two, there was no mistake but the chanting had started around us in real life. It seemed to be an evil chant that sounded like it was being spoken by some ghost or supernatural being. I focused back on the video just in time to see the kid get mauled by, well I couldn’t make out what it was because the iPhone had been thrown out of the kid’s hands and was 100 feet away facing down. Yep, all I could see for the reminder of the video was the ground. I could still hear though and this is what I heard. First, the kid was screaming as loud as he could while the creature mauled him. This was followed by the creature walking away after it was done. I could hear its footsteps pounding on the ground. Then for the rest of the video, there was silence. I looked at my wife and son in shock but before we could speak the mine started shaking. “Take cover” I shouted. We all ducked and stayed still but before I could think of an idea to escape, the whole inner half of the cavern collapsed on top of us and we all got crushed to death. Written by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster